


choking

by womanonthemoon



Series: nsfw visual preferences [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Choking, F/M, NSFW, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanonthemoon/pseuds/womanonthemoon
Summary: visual preferences for chris evans, sebastian stan, chris hemsworth & tom holland





	choking

**CHRIS EVANS:**

  


 

Chris loves the sight of you bent over for him, your ass on display as you clutch desperately and aimlessly at the sheets as pleasure consumes you. But in the heat of the moment he can’t contain himself no matter how hard he tries, he finds himself pulling you upwards so your back hits his hard bare chest. One hand cups the soft flesh of your breasts his fingers inching towards your nipple as the other hand wraps firmly around your neck. Chris doesn’t press hard, he presses hard enough to hear the subtle change in your breathing as he pounds into you from behind. The sound of you out of breath, moaning his name and totally wrecked makes Chris groan deeply before he presses harder completely ruining you just like he wanted.

**SEBASTIAN STAN:**

  


 

It starts with your riding him, his hands begin on your hips straying sometimes until the palm of his calloused hands on the centre of each ass cheek. He occasionally spanks you spurring you to ride his cock faster which makes Sebastian groan sinfully. Your moans, as well as Sebastian's own noises, own pleasure can be heard in the air as his hands move back up to your hips pulling you down onto his cock so hard you’re practically screaming his name. You moan his name out needing more, he asks what his _babygirl_ needs and all you do is drag a finger down your neck and Sebastian immediately knows what is that you want. He wraps both hands around your neck choking you as your bounce on his cock. Your breathing is ragged and it only makes Sebastian press harder and you move faster up and down the warmth of his thick length, his name dripping from your lips as sweet as honey.

**CHRIS HEMSWORTH:**

  


 

You love it when Chris is rough with you when he takes you with such a demonic passion and roughness that makes you moan his name louder than ever. He loves to fuck you from behind, his whole weight crushing down on you as he moves his cock skilfully inside of you, his hips crashing into yours as one of his hands slithers up your neck wrapping around it, his fingers digging into your flesh. You choke his name out through moans as he fucks you relentlessly his pace never once slowly and his grip on your neck never faltering only growing stronger. The feeling of him choking you only adds to the pleasure coursing through your body, you practically fall onto the bed at one point as the pleasure becomes too much but Chris doesn’t. Not once. He fucks you until he hears the glorious sound of you trying to scream his name as you orgasm and when he’s done he makes sure the world can see you belong to him - on your neck lies the imprint of his fingers burned into your flesh.

**TOM HOLLLAND:**

  


 

Tom loves nothing more than to feel you wrapped tightly around him and he also loves the way his fingers seemed to be made for your pussy. God does Tom love to finger you, he loves your body on display for him writhing on the sheets as he thrusts his fingers into you so much you scream his name. But to top that Tom loves to wrap his fingers around your neck pinning you down as his fingers stretch your tight walls making your body jerk and Tom’s eyes involuntarily land on your tits that he wants desperately to get his mouth on. Tom is a man on a mission when he’s choking you, he loves the strangled cries and moans you make, he loves the way your body responds perfectly to his fingers. Sometimes if he’s feeling extra kinky he takes a picture of his fist wrapped around his neck and looks at it when he’s away filming thinking of the way you all but scream his name.


End file.
